


The Wheel of Time

by stopwatch_plz (immiscibility)



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-16
Updated: 2009-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immiscibility/pseuds/stopwatch_plz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four drabbles based on the seasons</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wheel of Time

_**More random fic...**_  
Title: The Wheel of Time  
Characters: Kyōraku /Ukitake  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Bleach - however, I do own many of the wrongs :D  
Word Count: 400 (4 x 100)  
Summary: Four drabbles based on the seasons

 **Autumn:**

The crisp-cold evenings of autumn bring nothing more than an excuse for evenings indoors. Ukitake sometimes tries to bring work home with him, but Kyōraku hardly lets him start before distracting him, usually in a manner that Ukitake finds it hard to refuse. He starts to complain half-heartedly before a mouth covering his cuts off his words.

Autumn is always the hardest, when they know that summer is gone for another year, and the winter ahead will be hard, but when they have each other to rely on the dark tunnel ahead seems to have a light at the end.

 **Winter:**

Winter brings icy-cold wind and bitter frosts, turning breath into clouds of steam and making tempers short. Some of these days, Ukitake doesn’t make it from his bed – it is on these days that Kyōraku takes it upon himself to be the Gotei 13’s official gossip to keep his friend involved.

The regaling of his tales regularly makes Ukitake laugh so much he is overtaken by fits of coughing, and the dark-haired Shinigami is left feeling guilty as he watches his friend suffer until he feels fingers reach out and interweave with his own that squeeze reassurance from every pore.

 **Spring:**

Spring brings back the feeling of hope and determination to them both. Kyōraku is mischievous and playful and his mood infects Ukitake, causing them to skip their administrative work to go off together alone. Their actions are rarely unseen but never forbidden.

They go to their favorite place down by the lake, which is surrounded by blossoming sakura trees, and they lie there until the heat of the weak sun fades and they retire into a nearby cabin to warm up in their favorite way. Kyōraku holds Ukitake while he comes undone in his arms and they fall asleep, sated.

 **Summer:**

The hazy sunshine seems to put everything in slow motion, and neither Captain escapes its clutches. They make love by the edge of the water in the forest on Ukitake’s estate and the sun’s rays stream down through the canopy of trees and dapple the ground, glinting off the slow waves of water that lap at the edge of the shore.

Afterwards, they lie entwined in one another, too hot to go another round but unwilling to part from one another, bodies melting together in the heat of the day, and they lie there until the sun disappears from view.


End file.
